RWBY (Universe)
The RWBY (ルビー, Rubī; pronounced Ruby) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the world famous media franchise and American anime web series owned by Rooster Teeth Productions. "The future-fantasy world of Remnant is filled with ravenous monsters, treacherous terrain, and more villains than you can shake a sniper-scythe at. Fortunately, Beacon Academy is training Huntsmen and Huntresses to battle the evils of the world, and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are ready for their first day of class." :—About the RWBY Universe. Franchise description Plot The plot is centered around the four members of Team RWBY – Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The series follows their meeting and training at Beacon Academy, a prestigious school for training Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors who defend the world from evil. Along the way, they make many friends and allies, including fellow students Team JNPR, Sun Wukong and Penny Polendina, and foil the plots of villains, such as Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall and the terrorist group the White Fang. However, as the series continues, Team RWBY must confront their own demons: Ruby is faced with moral dilemmas that challenge her heroic intent, Weiss must reconcile her legacy as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company with her own personal convictions, Blake remains haunted by her past as a member of the White Fang, and Yang searches tirelessly for her mother, who mysteriously disappeared when she was a child. Setting :Main articles: Remnant RWBY is set in the world of Remnant, a future-fantasy world with airships, high-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Dust, existing side by side. According to narration in the series, the early history of Remnant has been long forgotten, with recollections being passed down in the form of myths and legends. In the world of Remnant, all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as Aura: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Semblances are unique expressions of this power, and are akin to a personal superpower unique to each character. Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - humanity and the Faunus, a race of human-animal hybrids. All of the inhabitants of Remnant are beset by the Grimm, which are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul. Huntsmen and Huntresses fight the Grimm and protect the peace of Remnant and its people. Known Characters :Main articles: Characters, Minor Characters Heroes * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Pyrrha Nikos ** Lie Ren Supporting * Team CRDL ** Cardin Winchester ** Russel Thrush ** Dove Bronzewing ** Sky Lark * Team CFVY ** Coco Adel ** Fox Alistair ** Velvet Scarlatina ** Yatsuhashi Daichi * Team SSSN ** Sun Wukong ** Scarlet David ** Sage Ayana ** Neptune Vasilias Allies * Beacon Academy Staff ** Ozpin ** Glynda Goodwitch ** Peter Port ** Bartholomew Oobleck * Atlesian Military ** James Ironwood ** Winter Schnee ** Penny Polendina * Team STRQ ** Summer Rose ** Taiyang Xiao Long ** Raven Branwen ** Qrow Branwen Anti-Heroes Villains * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Arthur Watts ** Hazel Rainart ** Tyrian Callows * Cinder's Faction ** Cinder Fall ** Roman Torchwick ** Emerald Sustrai ** Mercury Black ** Neopolitan * White Fang ** Adam Taurus ** White Fang Lieutenant Other featured characters Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes File:Blake_Belladonna_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait-V5.png|Blake Belladonna File:Ruby_Rose_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Ruby Rose Supportives Allies File:Summer_Rose_Portrait.png|Summer Rose (Deceased) Anti-Heroes File:Leonardo_Lionheart_Portrait.png|Prof. Leonardo Lionheart (Deceased) File:Raven_Branwen_Portrait.png|Raven Branwen Villains File:Adam_Taurus_Portrait.png|Adam Taurus File:Arthur_Watts_Thumb_2.png|Dr. Arthur Watts File:Roman_Torchwick_09.png|Roman Torchwick (Deceased) File:Salem_Portrait.png|Salem File:Sienna_Khan_Portrait.png|Sienna Khan (Deceased) Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains File:White_Fang_Portrait.png|White Fang Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links * RWBY Wikipedia * RWBY RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:RWBY Universe